Verpasste Chancen und unausgesprochene Worte
by whathobertie
Summary: Er erzählte er ihr von seinen Träumen. Von verpassten Chancen, von Rückziehern in letzter Sekunde. Im Grunde erzählte er ihr von dem Feigling, der er war, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging. Cal/Gillian, Drama/Angst, Spoiler bis 3x13.


**TITEL:** Verpasste Chancen und unausgesprochene Worte**  
>GENRE:<strong> Drama/Angst**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Cal, Gillian, Emily**  
>PAIRING:<strong> Cal/Gillian**  
>RATING:<strong> PG-13**  
>SPOILER:<strong> Spoiler bis 3x13**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 2.300**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Er erzählte er ihr von seinen Träumen. Von verpassten Chancen, von Rückziehern in letzter Sekunde. Im Grunde erzählte er ihr von dem Feigling, der er war, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging.

* * *

><p>Emily hatte ihn gefragt, worauf er wartete und er wusste es nicht. Jetzt hatte er womöglich zu lange gewartet. Für immer.<p>

* * *

><p>Es gab weder Wahrheit noch Lüge in dem gleichmäßigen Piepsen der Maschine. Das Piepsen, das ihn bis in den Schlaf verfolgt, egal ob hier oder in seinem eigenen Bett. Er wünschte, es gäbe sie, diese simple Frage nach Wahrheit oder Unwahrheit, denn dann könnte er all das von einem rein wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus betrachten, der ihm so vertraut war, wie kaum sonst etwas.<p>

Doch hier war alles fremd, alles unbekannt, alles ohne gewissen Ausgang. Sogar sie schien nicht mehr wie seine. _Seine_ Gillian.

* * *

><p>Er träumte davon, wie er sie zu einem Kurzurlaub einlud und ihr zwischen den Dünen seine Liebe gestand. Oder auf dem Dach eines Wolkenkratzers bei Sonnenuntergang. Oder unter den herabrieselnden, goldgelben Blättern einer gemeinsamen Herbstschlacht. Ein Gedanke kitschiger als der andere, weil er ganz tief drinnen ein wachsweicher Romantiker war, den die Welt nicht zu sehen bekommen sollte.<p>

In seiner Vorstellung war alles ganz einfach, perfekt. In der Realität scheiterte er schon am ersten Schritt.

"Irgendetwas, das du sagen willst?", fragte sie in ihrer gemeinsamen Mittagspause und studierte die gedankenverlorenen Züge auf seinem Gesicht.

"Nein", sagte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, der nicht frei genug war, um noch wirklich denken zu können. "Alles bestens."

Er konnte das Hotelzimmer stornieren. Alles kein Problem.

* * *

><p>Die Stunden vergingen an Tagen wie diesen wie Sekunden. Kaum war er hier, musste er wieder gehen und die Zeit dazwischen war mit um die Wette laufenden Uhrzeigern gefüllt. Das Piepsen gab den Takt vor und erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, dass alles andere seinen Takt verloren hatte. Sein Leben, aus der Bahn geworfen.<p>

"Bis morgen", sagte er leise, als die Schwester ihn mit strengem Blick aus dem Zimmer kehrte.

Er würde wie immer ins Büro zurückkehren, wo er bis in die Nacht hinein wie besessen Akten abarbeitete, um ihr irgendwann keinen Scherbenhaufen der Firma zu übergeben. Irgendwann, wenn sie das Büro wieder mit Leben füllen würde.

* * *

><p>Sie war die Konstante. Die, die immer da war. Wenn er sie brauchte und manchmal auch, wenn er es nicht wollte.<p>

"Ich werde nicht weggehen", stellte sie klar, als sie sich neben ihm auf dem Barhocker der dreckigen Kaschemme niederließ. Sie gehörte hier nicht hin. Er schon.

"Ich werde mich betrinken", drohte er an und hoffte, sie würde einfach gehen und nicht Teil seines fortwährenden Niedergangs sein. Sie gehörte ans Licht, an die Oberfläche, nicht dort unten hin, wo er mit sich haderte.

"Weil du den Fall vermasselt hast oder weil heute der Jahrestag des Todes deiner Mutter ist?"

Er schwieg und war vielleicht doch froh, dass sie hier war, weil es niemanden gab, der ihn so verstand, wie sie es tat. Vielleicht ahnte sie das, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

* * *

><p>Er vermisste all die Dinge, die ihn an ihr störten. Ihn ärgerten, nervten, manchmal verstimmten. Er wünschte, all diese kleinen Dinge wären jetzt hier und er könnte darüber lachen.<p>

Wie sie in den unpassendsten Momenten an den Strohhalmen eklig-süßer Getränke zog und Geräusche machte, die ihm den letzten Nerv raubten. Oder wie sie nicht lockerlassen konnte, wenn es um Finanzen ging, die ihn schlicht nicht interessierten. Wie sie mit geschürzten Lippen sein Büro verließ, wenn er wieder einmal nicht wusste, was genau er jetzt Falsches gesagt hatte.

Er vermisste auch all die abertausenden Dinge, die er an ihr liebte, aber er versuchte, darüber gar nicht erst zu viel nachzudenken. Es funktionierte nicht, wie so vieles.

* * *

><p>Manchmal wünschte er, er wäre an jenem Abend nicht der Gentleman gewesen, der er sonst ohnehin nie war. Er wünschte, er hätte sie nicht kurz vor seinen Lippen gestoppt, ihr nicht sanft erklärt, dass sie viel zu betrunken war für das und mehr, und sie anschließend auch nicht nach Hause gefahren, ohne irgendeine ihrer Einladungen anzunehmen.<p>

Aber wenn es so etwas wie Sex im komplett angezogenen Zustand gab, dann hatten sie ihn wohl ohnehin schon in dem Moment, als sie einander in den Armen lagen und ihre und seine Hände überall waren, wo sie vielleicht hingehörten, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte er sich an ihren Geruch zurück, an die Textur ihrer pinken Strickjacke unter seinen Fingerkuppen, den kleinen Hauch von Begierde in ihrer Stimme.

"Ich sehe dich morgen", waren die Worte, mit denen er sich auf ihrer Türschwelle schließlich verabschiedet hatte. "Nüchtern."

"Und ich sehe dich in meinen Träumen", lallte sie fröhlich zurück.

Wäre er ein Arschloch gewesen, wüsste er jetzt zumindest, wie es sich anfühlt. Selbst, wenn nie mehr daraus geworden wäre als diese eine Nacht.

* * *

><p>Als er aufwachte, wusste er nicht, wo er war.<p>

Erst als sein Blick schärfer, die Gedanken klarer wurden, erkannte er Emily, die mit sorgenerfülltem Gesicht vor ihm stand. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie um Himmels Willen er auf dem unbequemen Stuhl neben dem Krankenhausbett hatte einschlafen können. Und dann verstand er es irgendwie doch, als ihm die lähmende Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern bewusst wurde.

"Du solltest nach Hause gehen", sagte Emily und ihre Sorge brach ihm fast das Herz. Er sollte für sie da sein, aber im Moment konnte er nicht einmal für sich selbst da sein. Nun kümmerte sie sich um ihn. Verkehrte Welt, überall.

"Die Besuchszeit ist noch nicht vorüber."

"Ich bleibe hier bei ihr. Geh ruhig."

"Ich habe noch Sachen in der Firma zu tun", versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal, weil er sich nicht der Ruhe seiner eigenen vier Wände stellen wollte, bevor es wirklich nötig war.

Emily sah streng auf ihn hinab und er fragte sich in dem Moment, ob sie das vielleicht auch ein klein wenig von Gillian hatte. "Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr an dich denkst."

Er dachte nur noch an sich. An _seine_ kaputten Gefühle, wie _er_ nicht ohne sie leben konnte. Das war das verdammte Problem.

* * *

><p>Es war ein riesiger Zufall, dass er just in dem Moment aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. Oder ein ganz grausamer Wink des Schicksals.<p>

Jenem Moment, in dem ihr Körper und das Auto kollidierten. Es muss einen furchtbaren Knall gegeben haben, den er nicht gehört hatte. Da waren nur noch seine verzweifelten Schreie hinter der Glasscheibe.

Als er unten bei ihr ankam, kümmerten sich Passanten um sie, ließen ihn nicht gleich durch und versuchten schließlich ihn zu beruhigen, während seine Welt über ihm zusammenbrach. _Nein, nein, nein, nein,_ war alles, was er herausbrachte, doch sie antwortete nicht.

Er hielt ihre Hand den ganzen Weg bis zum Krankenhaus und murmelte dabei, wie sehr er sie liebte. Immer noch keine Antwort.

* * *

><p>Als er eines Nachmittags im Krankenhaus ankam, war er nicht der erste an ihrem Bett. Er konnte Alec durch die Glasscheibe der Tür hindurch sehen. Auch die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht.<p>

Einen wütenden Moment lang fragte er sich, wer ihn zu ihr gelassen hatte. Er gehörte nicht mehr zur Familie und jetzt war Cal es, dem sie ihre medizinische Vollmacht anvertraut hatte.

Dann sah er noch einmal auf die Tränen, die ein paar verlorene Worte begleiteten, und verstand, dass auch Alec einfach nur jemand war, der um seine Gillian trauerte. Ganz egal, was zuvor vielleicht geschehen war.

Er zog sich zurück und nahm auf einem Stuhl im Gang Platz. Wartete und wartete. Gab ihm den Raum, die Zeit.

Irgendwann kam Alec aus dem Zimmer und richtete nervös die Brille auf seiner Nase, als er ihn ein paar Meter weiter erblickte. Doch er lief nicht weg, stellte sich der Situation.

"Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht besonders gut leiden kannst und das vielleicht wie ein schlechter Scherz in deinen Ohren klingt", sprach er und konnte Cal dabei kaum ansehen, "aber danke, dass du dich immer so gut um sie kümmerst."

Er nickte und konnte es annehmen, weil sie beide vielleicht ein klein wenig von dem selben Schmerz fühlten.

* * *

><p>Warum hatte er ihr damals auf der Veranda vor ihrer Tür nicht einfach gesagt, dass er Angst hatte, dass er sie brauchte, dass er froh war, hier zu sein, nachdem jemand den Großteil des Tages damit verbracht hatte, eine geladene Waffe auf ihn zu richten? Was daran wäre so schwer gewesen?<p>

Stattdessen Small Talk und das Schleichen um den heißen Brei herum. Vor, zurück, und wieder da wo sie war, und dann doch mit genügend Abstand. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, immer zwischen Gehen und Bleiben. Es war kurios.

Irgendwann kam die längst überfällige Umarmung, als er sich zumindest genug Herz gefasst hatte, um zu fragen, ob er die Nacht bei ihr verbringen könnte. Er hoffte, ein paar seiner verwirrten Gefühle lagen in jener Berührung und erreichten sie auf diesem Wege, doch es blieb für ihn unergründlich, warum er nicht zu ein paar simplen Worten fähig war, die den Unterschied gemacht hätten.

* * *

><p>Irgendwann wurde die Angst vor Berührung immer größer, bis sie ihn schließlich einholte und wochenlang begleitete. Nicht nur, dass er niemanden an sich heranließ, nein, er konnte auch sie nicht mehr einfach so berühren.<p>

Seine eigentliche Angst lag darin, dass sie sich womöglich kalt anfühlen und er dann jede Hoffnung endgültig verlieren würde. Er wollte sie warm und lebendig in Erinnerung behalten. So wie sie war, seine Gillian.

Er fühlte sich unglaublich schlecht, denn wenn es so war, wie sie sagten, und ihr Unterbewusstsein trotz des tiefen Schlafes ihre Umgebung registrierte, musste sie wohl denken, dass sie ihm nicht mehr wichtig war. Der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, weil es nicht weiter von der Wahrheit hätte entfernt sein können.

Er hatte sie seit zweiunddreißig Tagen nicht berührt und mit jedem Tag wurde die Sehnsucht größer.

* * *

><p>Manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als würde auch er sterben. Als würde er selbst auf dem Sterbebett liegen und all die Dinge bedauern, die er nicht war, nicht getan, nicht gezeigt, nicht gesagt hatte.<p>

* * *

><p>Seine Augen starrten auf die Stelle, an der Emilys Finger Gillians Haut berührten, während sie davon berichtete, wie großartig die ersten Tage auf dem College waren. Wie sie noch großartiger hätten sein können, wenn sie wach wäre und ihr Dad endlich nicht mehr traurig.<p>

Die Worte hätten ihn irgendwie berühren müssen, doch er konnte sich nur auf ihre Finger konzentrieren und alles andere um ihn herum verschwamm.

"Fühlt sie sich kalt an?", fragte er irgendwann und Emily blickte völlig verdutzt zurück.

"Nein", antwortet sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Warum sollte sie sich kalt anfühlen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur Angst, dass es so ist."

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte seine Finger auf Gillians Arm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es konnte und nichts befürchten musste. "Alles ist okay, Dad", waren die sanften Worte, die ihre Aktion begleiteten.

Sie hatte recht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war alles okay.

* * *

><p>Er erzählte er ihr von seinen Träumen. Von verpassten Chancen, von Rückziehern in letzter Sekunde. Im Grunde erzählte er ihr von dem Feigling, der er war, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging.<p>

Er erzählte alles und hoffte, sie würde ihn hören.

Und dann hoffte er es auch nicht, denn so gab es vielleicht immer noch die Chance, dass er es ihr richtig sagen konnte. Wenn sie wach und ganz Ohr und in der Lage war zu antworten.

Ganz egal, wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde, er wollte ihr einfach nur sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

* * *

><p>Irgendwann realisierte er, dass er in all dem schwelgte, was nicht passiert war. Vielleicht, weil es zu sehr weh tat, sich die schönen, realen Momente in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er einfach nur ein egoistischer Depp war.<p>

"Was geht die ganze Zeit in deinem Kopf vor?", fragte Emily eines Abends, als er das Essen auf seinem Teller umherschob und auf einem gänzlich anderen Planeten unterwegs zu sein schien.

Ihm fiel nichts anderes ein als die schmerzliche Wahrheit. "Ich kann immer nur an die Dinge denken, die ich ihr alle nicht gesagt habe."

"Dass du sie liebst?"

"Nicht nur. Wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Dass ich nicht ohne sie sein kann."

"Ich glaube, das weiß sie."

Er seufzte und schob den Teller von sich weg. "Es ist furchtbar egoistisch. Es sollte um sie gehen, nicht um mich. Nicht um das, wodurch ich mich besser fühlen würde."

Sie verstand, auch wenn sie ihm nicht recht gab. Als sie ihn umarmte und er zum ersten Mal nach all diesen entsetzlich leeren Tagen glaubte, weinen zu können, wusste er, dass sein kleines Mädchen endgültig erwachsen geworden war.

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte er in ihr Haar. "Und ich bin unendlich stolz auf dich."

Er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt, ihr all das zu sagen.

* * *

><p>Als sie aufwachte, war er nicht da, weil es um vier Uhr morgens passierte, während er schlief und mit den Träumen kämpfte, die er nicht länger haben wollte.<p>

Er überlegte lange nach dem Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus, ob dies vielleicht ein besonders grausamer Traum war, doch irgendwann begriff er, dass der kalte Boden unter seinen nackten Füßen ganz real war, und stand auf.

* * *

><p>"Wurde Zeit, dass du aufwachst", sagte er mit einem sanften Schmunzeln. "Ich musste das Hotel für unseren Kurzurlaub schon achtundzwanzig Mal umbuchen."<p>

"Wir machen Urlaub?"

"Ich hab's wirklich oft genug erwähnt. Nicht gut zugehört, Foster?"

"War nicht so ganz auf der Höhe in den letzten hundertzwanzig Tagen."

"Hundertsechsundzwanzig", korrigierte er sie.

"Hast du die Firma ruiniert?"

"Noch nicht."

"Sehr nett von dir."

"Ich weiß."

Sie lächelte. Schwach und erschöpft, aber aus eigener Kraft. Ohne das Piepsen der Maschine, ohne dass er erst nach den Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf kramen musste. Sie lächelte.

Er würde seine Chance bekommen, ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte. Und er würde ganz bestimmt nicht länger warten.

**ENDE**


End file.
